Pinkiepoolado amor
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Ciertos problemas de cutis de los que incluso el mercenario bocazas no habla.


Un enorme pegaso negro sentado en una mesa en la terraza de una cafetería. Los demás clientes le miraban un tanto intimidados, pero el no prestaba atención. No tardó en acercarse el camarero con un plato.

-Aquí tiene su... cactus a la plancha.-dijo con duda.

Dejo el plato frente a Blulk, y este se preparó para empezar a comer.

-No se porque a la gente le extraña tanto esto. No saben lo que se pierden.-dijo apunto de dar un bocado.

-Este tipo de cosas me pasan a mi constantemente.

El pegaso dio un pequeño brinco, provocando que el plato le cayera encima de la cabeza de forma cómica.

-Para ser un monstruo radiactivo de media tonelada, te asustas muy fácilmente.

-Pues Deadpool, para ser un experto en asesinatos encubiertos no sabes estarte calladito.

-Ala, ¿y esa hostilidad hacia mi bella persona?-dijo el del traje negro y rojo sentándose frente a él en la mesa.

-Perdóname. Es que hoy he tenido un sueño muy extraño.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?

-Algo sobre una fiesta en Canterlot, esa unicornio de otra dimensión llamada Amalthea, la princesa Celestia como una psicópata tras ella, y Onyx y Harmony apunto de fallecer por kiki. Y lo peor de todo, fue la parte de Fluttershy junto a ese... Guerrero Salvaje.-dijo con algo de furia.

-Creía que te llevabas bien con él.

-Desde anoche no.

-Pues la mesa no te tiene culpa ninguna.

Blulk se dio cuenta que el tablero de la mesa con forma de seta estaba completamente arrugado. Comenzó a estirarlo y a aplanarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la sorprendida mirada de los demás clientes.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. Se dice que desde hoy no tienes sitio para dormir.

-En mi defensa diré que confundir la masa de la harina con C4 es un error más común de lo que te crees. Además, después de todo lo que me he esforzado para ayudarles con el negocio, el señor Cake pudo haber sido un poco más comprensivo. Solo le chamusque un poco la cocina.

-Se sincero. Lo que te fastidia no es haberte quedado sin sitio, sino que ahora ya no podrás estar tan cerca de Pinkie.

Una katana se poso en su cuello.

-No me gusta lo que sugieres, y no es tanto por eso, sino como porque últimamente cierto draconecus la visita más y más frecuentemente.-dijo Deadpool volviendo a enfundar su arma.

-¿Porque no te le declaras antes de que Discord lo haga?

-Existe cierto motivo que lo impide.

-¿Los tumores y las cicatrices?

El enorme pegaso cayó de espadas al suelo mientras el pony de tierra, que no era ni la mitad de él, cruzaba las espadas sobre su cuello.

-¿Eras tú el que me espiaba en la ducha, verdad? ¿Por eso lo sabes?

-¿Recuerdas esos cómics que decía que solía leer en mi mundo natal? Tu versión humana era uno de ellos.

-Oh... Pues sí, es exactamente eso.

-En primera, me parece que ella siente lo mismo por ti, y en segunda, ella es casi tan inocente y buena como Fluttershy. Seguramente no le importaría un comino tu aspecto.

-¿De la misma forma que a Fluttershy no le importa el tuyo?

-Exacto.

-Oh... Espero no interrumpir nada.

Ambos se giraron a un lado para ver a cierta tímida alicornio amarilla.

-Tranquila, cariño. Solo era una charla amistosa.

Deadpool fue lanzado contra el muro de una casa como si nada, mientras Blulk se levantó para ir junto a su prometida.

-Sí, así suelen acabar la mayoría de mis charlas amistosas. Hemorragias internas, y columnas rotas.-¡CRACK!-Oh, ya está. No decía nada.

-Bueno, ya he acabado de alimentar a mis animalitos por hoy. Había pensado que podíamos pasar el resto del día en mi casa tú y yo solos.-decía inocentemente Fluttershy.-Bueno, sino tenías ningún otro plan.

-Sabes que siempre me sobra tiempo para ti.-dijo Blulk levantandole la barbilla con la pezuña.

Esta le sonrío, y cerró los ojos preparándose para darle un beso. En ese momento Deadpool les saltó encima pasandoles las patas por encima a ambos.

-¡Genial! ¿Jugamos al parchís?

Una estela negra y roja dejó un surco de tierra frente al Sugarcubecorner.

-Que mal se toma este chico las bromas.-decía Deadpool sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa, para luego fijarse en donde había aterrizado, y en quien se acercaba a la puerta de dicho lugar.

-Hola Discord.

El mencionado se giró un momento, pero al no ver a nadie, se volteó para encontrarse de frente con el mercenario.

-Ah, hola Deadpool.

-¿Has quedado con Pinkie?

-Sí, y supongo que ya te sabes lo de tres son multitud, así que supongo que sabrás que viene ahora.

-Vale. Pues adiós, ha sido un placer verte. Ya te contaremos Pinkie y yo lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado hoy.-dijo Deadpool preparándose para entrar.

-Oh, bueno, también puedes irte tú, donde no puedas molestarnos.-dijo Discord apareciendo enfrente.

-¿Moi? ¿Molestar? ¡Si soy el alma de las fiestas!

-Bueno, pues si así es, tienes muchas en las que aparecerte. No interrumpiremos tu trabajo.

Ambos se miraban cada vez más cerca con una enorme sonrisa en ambos rostros, cuando notaron la cabeza de alguien más observandoles de cerca con una enorme sonrisa.

-No se que juego es este, pero me parece que voy ganando yo.-dijo Pinkie Pie inocentemente.

-Sí, definitivamente competir contra ti es jugar en una liga superior.-dijo Deadpool sin dejar de mirar a Discord.

-¡Yipiiii! ¿A que jugamos ahora?-dijo ella con una mirada tierna.

-A lo que tú prefieras.-dijo Discord.

Ambos fueron arrastrados hasta la habitación de Pinkie, donde sacó una caja sin ningún dibujo, y vació un montón de piezas de puzzle en el suelo.

-¡Puzzle sorpresa!

-¿Porque es un puzzle sorpresa?-preguntó Discord.

-Porque no sabemos que estamos haciendo.

-Un cachorrito intentando meterse en una zapatilla.-dijo Deadpool.

-¡Acertaste!-dijo Pinkie, mientras rápidamente sacaba un puzzle tras otro.

-Un lago. El palacio de Canterlot. Un huero de zanahorias. El bosque Everfree. Un valle lleno de dragones. Un...-se quedó callado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-¿Dónde compraste este?

-Lo vi en el escaparate de una tienda con una enorme X en el letrero.

-Eso explica porque esa pony tiene una zapatilla en un sitio tan raro.

Pinkie y Deadpool siguieron así un rato, mientras Discord miraba hastiado.

-Y ahí fue el último.-dijo Pinkie.

-Ahora comprobemos el margen de aciertos.-dijo Discord.

Con un chasquido de dedos, todos los puzzles se montaron, mostrando que Deadpool no había acertado en ninguno.

-Que poca habilidad predictora tienes, ¿no?-dijo Discord burlonamente.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, Deadpie. Probemos con otra cosa.-dijo Pinkie saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Has cambiado las imagines, verdad?-le dijo Deadpool a Discord.

-Ajá. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal.-dijo burlonamente el draconecus.

-Al contrario, así no me sentiré tan culpable por lo que he enrollado en tu cola.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has enrollado en mi...?

Mientras Deadpool se iba, una masa pastosa y blanca comenzaba a salir de la habitación que había abandonado tras una pequeña explosión.

* * *

Los tres se encontraban tranquilamente bebiendo unos refrescos que Pinkie preparó, mientras ella no paraba de reírse por la broma que Deadpool le había preparado a Discord.

-Jajajaja, el petardo de masa de harina. Eso es nuevo. Jajaja.

-Sí, eso fue hilarante.-dijo Discord con una sonrisa medio forzada.

Deadpool se bebía su bebida a través de la máscara, haciendo que la mitad del contenido le resbalase por el traje.

-Hmmmf. No había pensado muy bien esto de la máscara.

-Eso se arregla fácil tontito.-dijo Pinkie intentando acercarle su pezuña a la cara.-Solo quitatela y...

-¡No la toques!

Deadpool se quitó de encima a Pinkie de un golpe, y mientras esta se tocaba su adolorida muñeca, le pareció verle... asustado.

-¡No toques la máscara nunca!

Se quedó mirando a los extrañados Discord y Pinkie, y luego salió de la habitación. En ese momento Pinkie se quedó pensando en algo.

-Que extraño.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Discord.

-Es raro que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero... jamás le he visto sin su máscara.

Tras oír esto, Discord miró hacía por donde había salido Deadpool, y dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Volvían a estar los tres reunidos,sin mencionar nada sobre lo ocurrido hace un momento. Paseando por Ponyville. Deadpool a la derecha de Pinkie mientras esta daba saltitos, con Discord a su izquierda. Ambos no paraban de mirarse con una sonrisa de malas intenciones sin que Pinkie se diera cuenta.

-"Este tío es un viejo verde."

-"_¿Porque lo dices?"_

-"Miralo, tiene más de mil años, y se fija en Pinkie. Eso es raro."-decían las voces en la cabeza de Deadpool.

-Oye Deadpool, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Discord.

-"Peor aún. ¡Ahora se fija en nosotros!"

-Depende de la pregunta.

-¿Qué hay debajo de esa máscara?

-Vale, entonces no.

-"Uf, pero por lo menos no se ha enamorado de nosotros."

-_"Pues yo me habría sentido halagado."_

-No era una opción responderla. Realmente tengo curiosidad por ello, y creo que Pinkie también.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí. Pero si Deadpie no quiere responder, no voy a preguntarle.-dijo Pinkie con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero yo sigo queriéndolo saber.-dijo Discord colocandole en la cabeza a Deadpool un cubito de hielo.

-Lo del cerebro congelado no funciona así, ¿sabes?-tras unos segundos.-Snif, snif. No oleís a churrasco.

El cubito de hielo estaba comenzando a quemar la máscara de Deadpool, y parte de la carne bajo ella, hasta que se extendió por todas partes, quemandole completamente.

-¡Mi máscara! ¡Tengo la cara al descubierto!

Salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo, con Pinkie corriendo tras de él, mientras Discord se desternillaba en el suelo.

* * *

Rarity se hallaba trabajando en su boutique, cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta y a alguien entrando estrepitosamente. Cuando fue a ver que pasaba, vio todo su material estaba desperdigado por el suelo, y a Deadpool agazapado en una esquina rasgando uno de los telares.

-¡Hey, ¿se puede saber que haces?!

Se acercó a él e intentó envolverlo con su magia, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había desenfundado una de sus katanas, y había golpeado su cuerno con el filo. Ella se apartó con la cabeza adolorida.

-Por favor vete... mi cara. Necesito algo con que taparmela.

-¿Qué ocurre con tu cara?-dijo ella.

-Rarity, ¿ha pasdo por aquí...? Oh, ya veo que sí.

-Pinkie, ¿puedes explicarme que está pasando?

-¿Podrías dejarme un momento a solas con él.-dijo con un tono muy serio.

Rarity no podía creerlo. ¿Pinkie hablando con seriedad?

-Ehm, claro. Pero luego os agradecería que me explicaseis que ocurre.-dijo volviendo a la habitación donde se encontraba antes.

Pinkie se acercó a Deadpool, quien le daba la espalda agazapado en la misma esquina.

-Deadpie.

-Por favor Pinkie, marchate. O al menos traeme algo para cubrirme la cara. Una máscara de payaso me sirve. Parecería más guapo incluso que como soy realmente.

-¿Y como eres realmente?-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No quieres saberlo.

-Sí quiero.

-No.

-Sí.

-No

-¡Que divertido! Sí.

-¡NO!

Deadpool salió de las sombras y Pinkie se quedó sin palabras. No había pelaje ni crin. Únicamente piel llena de cicatrices y bultos tumorosos. Sus orejas estaban carcomidas. Lo único que parecía tener un aspecto medianamente normal, eran sus ojos azules, sus parpados y sus labios. Todo lo demás eran marcas y deformidades. Pinkie se quedó sin habla unos momentos, para luego sonreír.

-¿Era solo eso?

-Bueno, esa no era la reacción que esperaba. La mayoría de las chicas a las que les enseño mis cicatrices, o salen corriendo despavoridas, o me lanzan aceite hirviendo a la cara para mejorar el resultado. Pero es la primera vez que me vienen con un "¿Era solo eso?"

-Oh, tontito.-dijo dándole un abrazo.-No me importaría si fueras manco, reptiliano, con enormes tentáculos saliendote de la espalda o demás. Yo te amo tal como...

A Pinkie le cayo el veinte de lo que acababa de decir. Se sonrojo un poco, y se apartó rápidamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-dijo Deadpool.

-¿Yo? No se, digo muchas cosas todo el tiempo. Ya sabes como soy. Jejeje.-dijo nerviosa.

-Bueno, en realidad no te culpo. No es fácil no caer enamorado locamente de mi. Hasta yo lo tengo echo.-dijo con orgullo.-Además, eso me pone más fácil decirte lo mismo a ti.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó ella entre sorprendida y emocionada.

-¿Realmente crees que si me pasaba todo aquel tiempo encargándome de tu trabajo en el Sugarcubecorner era por simple amistad?

-Yo...yo...-decía balbuceando.

-No me lo puedo creer. Pinkie Pie, ¿acaso estás nervio...?

Fue interrumpido cuando Pinkie se lanzó a él para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Nunca mejor dicho, ya que los suyos sabían a azúcar. Después de unos momentos, se separaron, y como si nada hubiera acabado de pasar...

-Bueno, ¿ahora que hacemos?-preguntó la pelirrosada con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Primero, a por una máscara de repuesto. Y luego...

Se marcharon, dejándolo todo tan desordenado como antes, dejando ver a una alicornio blanca que lo había observado todo.

-No se si enternecerme por esa muestra de amor verdadero, o sentirme asqueada.-dijo Rarity mientras se disponía a recoger.

* * *

En la casa de Fluttershy, ambos se encontraban abrazados en sofá, observando en un portátil de los humanos una película llamada "Frankenstein".

-Tenías razón. No da tanto miedo como creía.-decía la alicornio.

-¿Verdad que sí? Es una historia de terror, pero al final te dan más ganas de llorar que otra cosa.-dijo el pegaso negro.

-Aún es temprano. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Bueno, se me ocurren un par de cosas.-dijo Blulk empezando a besarle el cuello.

-Jejeje. Para, sabes que ahí tengo cosquillas.-decía ella con una risita jovial.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un...

-¡HOLA!

Fluttershy se cayo del sofá del susto, para ver colgados de cabeza a Pinkie y Deadpool por el hueco de la chimenea.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dijo Blulk.

-Nos aburríamos, y pensamos que querríais jugar al parchís con nosotros.-dijo Deadpool sacando el tablero frente a Blulk.

-Así sería como una cita doble.-dijo Pinkie abrazando por el cuello a Deadpool y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ahora sois pareja? Me alegro mucho por vosotros, y claro que podeís quedaros.-dijo Flutterhy con amabilidad.-¿No es verdad, cariño?

-En realidad yo...-empezó a decir Blulk, cuando Deadpool saltó sobre su lomo interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Genial! ¿Jugamos según las reglas clásicas, o las que me inventé yo?

Blulk solo suspiró hastiado.


End file.
